Technical computing environments (TCES) may present a user, such as a scientist or an engineer, with an environment that enables efficient analysis and generation of technical applications. In some technical computing environments, for example, the user may perform advanced analysis, visualize data, and develop algorithms. Ideally, the technical computing environment enables a technical researcher or a designer to efficiently and quickly perform tasks, such as research, product development, software and system development, etc.
Existing technical computing environments may be implemented as or executed in conjunction with a graphically-based environment. For example, in one existing graphically-based technical computing environment, models may be built by connecting graphical entities, where each entity may represent an object associated with particular functionality and/or data. A block diagram-based system is an example of a graphically-based technical computing environment.